Nir
Nir (ニルムト, Nirumuto) is a Saiyan and the main protagonist in the story, The Last Saiyan. He is a half-blooded Saiyan, though he is oblivious to his alien genes that come from his father's side through most of the story. Appearance Nir has his mother's color of hair and her eyes. He is shorter than average, like his father, and also has a tail. His face is thin and somewhat gaunt, which could partly be because of him living in a badly managed orphanage. He also bites his fingers constantly. Nir's clothes are mostly thin, tattered, worn, unassuming. Even in the school when he gets his armor, Nir never places any great importance on how he looks. Personality Nir has a quick mind, and an equally quick affinity to give up. Being bullied most of his life, Nir has learned to yield to his superiors. Though he is not usually emotional, Nir occasionally has outbursts that were beyond his control which become more and more frequent the stronger he becomes. He tends to avoid people altogether if he can, but he is not antisocial (just fearful for his life). Because he is a muto (half-breed human), he does not have many friends either. He is very anxious about his tail, and does not admit he has one or show it to anyone he does not trust completely. Nir's morality is a bit complicated. He usually follows rules, if only for fear of punishment for breaking them. He does not have a high opinion of his king or world, but keeps those to himself. By no means did Nir ever intend to change the world. Though he is not content in his life, he never thought it was possible to rectify, showing that he does possess a huge naivety about politics and wars. Nir never knew his parents, but learning who they were is not a driving force in his life. History Nir was put in the orphanage where he was raised almost right after he was born. Everything, and everyone he ever knew came from that place. His friendship with Skirio and his formation of Wepeel both occurred in this place (though the former was, of course, at school). He would go to school from this place. Being at school was the only time Nir was allowed in the cities. After a disastrous run-in with a noble boy, Nir was forced to abandon the orphanage and his title, and with the help of Skirio, became a "long lost brother" and applied to the Academy of the Ordained. This is where his story begins. Awards *2014 Official Dragon Ball Fanon Wiki Awards - Best Characters (nominee). Trivia *Nir was originally the name of a skirmisher Kig-yar of mine. *Nir was born on a leap day. *Nir is featured in the Raging Blast: DLC. *On the Mary Sue test, Nir scored a 4 (+9 -5). Category:KidVegeta Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Characters with ki Category:Male Characters Category:Human Hybrids Category:Saiyan Hybrids Category:Characters with Tails Category:Main Character(s) Category:Humans Category:Saiyan with tail Category:Saiyans with Tails Category:Characters Category:Saiyans Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Son Category:Orphan Category:POV characters Category:Hybrids